


Carta que debí quemar

by Seadragonfics



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Family, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slice of Life, Twincest, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-02 10:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10215992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seadragonfics/pseuds/Seadragonfics
Summary: [SagaxKanon] [AU] Nunca prestes un libro que esconda una carta de amor que debiste haber quemado. [Colección de drabbles/viñetas]





	1. Sobre

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

****

****1\. Sobre.** **

Saga aprovechó que no había nadie en casa, que sus padres todavía no habían salido de trabajar y que Kanon había decidido quedarse con sus amigos hasta las seis. Rebuscó en los cajones del mueble en el que sus padres guardaban los sellos y las postales de Navidad, cumpleaños y San Valentín que sobraban de año en año por comprarlas en paquetes de varias unidades. Su objetivo era sencillo: hallar un sobre especial para meter dentro el papel en el que tanto le había costado escribir. Descartó aquellos cuya decoración se basaba en abetos, Santa Claus o pastelitos y eligió el que le pareció menos cursi: uno que tenía dibujado un pequeño corazón rojo pálido en una esquina.  «Este es discreto» , se dijo.

No sabía por qué había escrito aquello, pero necesitó hacerlo, porque de tanto guardárselo dentro, sentía que un día iba a explotar. Aunque en el fondo fantaseaba con entregar la carta a su destinatario y que éste la leyese, pensó que lo más prudente por el momento sería ocultarla en un lugar seguro, donde nadie pudiese encontrarla. Quizás debería deshacerse de aquel papel, estrujarlo con ambas manos y e incluso pisotearlo para liberar las tensiones que su contenido le generaba. Tal vez lo más acertado sería quemarla e imaginar que nunca había escrito aquellas palabras. O mejor, fingiría que jamás las había sentido.

Aquello no era ni medio normal. Saga consideraba que se le estaba yendo la cabeza, que estaba perdiendo la razón. Tenía quince años y no entendía qué le estaba pasando. Ir al instituto no resultaba tan fácil como antes, porque allí estaba la persona que le causaba aquella inexplicable revolución interior. Se sentaban uno al lado del otro en casi todas las clases, iban y volvían juntos a casa, porque vivían en el mismo barrio, y para colmo, bajo el mismo techo. El tabique que separaba sus habitaciones constituía una metáfora de su propia vida: quería derruirlo del mismo modo que deseaba liberarse de los grilletes que lo encadenaban a su tormento.

Saga se había enamorado pero, para su desgracia, no había sido de alguien del barrio, ni de un compañero de clase, sino terrible e irremediablemente de la persona menos indicada.

 

 


	2. Papel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

 

 

**2\. Papel.**

 

Kanon contempló el material que había distribuido sobre el escritorio: bolígrafos, lápiz, goma de borrar, el cuaderno de apuntes y el libro de Ciencias Naturales que Saga le prestó porque él había olvidado recoger el suyo de la taquilla del instituto. Justo el día antes del examen de recuperación de la asignatura. Todo estaba preparado para afrontar una sesión de estudio de última hora. Todo excepto él: porque no tenía ganas de estudiar.

Bufó desesperado: no le daría tiempo a repasar todo el contenido que supuestamente formaría parte del examen. Abrió el libro y pasó las hojas hasta llegar al primer tema que debía volver a estudiar: la formación de islas volcánicas.  « Tema interesante » , pensó.  « Sobre todo por las fotos. » Al terminar de leer, pasó más páginas hasta llegar al siguiente apartado.

Un sobre que contenía un papel doblado por la mitad.  « Serán apuntes de Saga. » Al abrirlo pensó que quizás su hermano habría tomado notas adicionales que podrían ayudarle con el examen.

“ _Me gustaría encontrar el valor necesario para decirte a la cara lo que siento por ti. Pero no soy capaz, y por eso he de recurrir a escribir mis sentimientos en un papel que seguramente nunca te entregaré. Quisiera decirte que nunca pensé que llegase a sentir esto por ti, pero después de mucho pensarlo, he llegado a la conclusión de que no solo te quiero, sino que estoy enamorado de ti.”_

«Wow... qué fuerte. Una carta de amor.» Kanon esbozó una sonrisa malévola mientras su mente elucubraba una serie de artimañas con las que sobornar a Saga. «Con esto podré burlarme de Saga durante una buena temporada.»

“ _Quizás suene extraño, dado que somos lo que somos, y que llevo meses intentando convencerme de que estoy confundiendo lo que siento [...]_ ”

«Joder, sea quien sea, está muy enamorado de Saga. ¿Lo habrá visto?»

Kanon volvió a examinar la carta. El aspecto estaba muy cuidado, el papel no era un folio cualquiera, era especial. Le pareció extraño que el sobre estuviese decorado con un corazón rojo pálido pero, en cierto modo, tenía pinta de haber sido elegido para la ocasión.

–¡Saga! –Gritó con la intención de que su hermano acudiese a la llamada–. ¡¿Has visto esto?!

Un instante después, el gemelo mayor apareció bajo el umbral de la puerta y se quedó observando el papel que le tendía el otro. Reconoció su propia letra y comenzó a ruborizarse. Avanzó hacia Kanon con intención de arrebatarle la nota.

–Ja, ja, ¿ya la habías visto, no? –Kanon mostró una sonrisa burlona y escondió el papel tras su espalda para mantenerlo lejos del alcance de Saga–. Es una carta de amor. Ja, ja. Uh...¿tienes un admirador secreto?

–¡Dámelo, imbécil!

–Vas a tener que pagar por él si quieres recuperarlo. –Kanon se levantó de la silla y dio un par de pasos hacia la ventana–. ¿Quién es tu admirador? ¿Lo sabes?

–¡Nadie! –Saga apretó los labios con rabia y estiró el brazo para hacerse con la carta–. ¡No tengo ningún admirador secreto!

–Ya... y yo me lo creo. ¿Os habéis besado ya?

¿Cómo podía haber cometido el error de prestarle un libro a su gemelo que precisamente contenía una carta de amor para él?

–¡Devuélvemelo, Kanon! –Saga se abalanzó sobre él, provocando que la espalda de éste topase contra la cortina que cubría la ventana. Debido al impacto de los cuerpos, la tela se descolgó, cubriéndolos a ambos. Entonces forcejearon por dos motivos: conseguir la carta y escapar de debajo de la cortina.

–¡Ah, joder! ¡Aparta, Saga! –Exclamó Kanon, pero su hermano no escuchó. Su única voluntad era arrebatarle la carta, y para conseguirlo, atacó con un beso en la mejilla–. ¿Y esto a qué viene ahora?

Kanon soltó el papel debido a la sorpresa, pero Saga no lo cogió. Lo único que hizo fue salir huyendo de la habitación. Kanon se quedó pensando en que su gemelo era un bicho raro.

 


	3. Letra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**3\. Letra.**

 

¿Cómo iba a estudiar ahora? Hacía diez minutos que solo podía darle vueltas a la misma idea. Miraba al libro de texto una y otra vez, pero la información que leía no estaba relacionada con las Ciencias Naturales ni con el examen del día siguiente. Notaba cómo su nerviosismo iba en aumento a medida que releía la nota. En un momento dado, la dejó a un lado y pasó la página del libro. Los párrafos de la Unidad 2 estaban subrayados y por todas partes había anotaciones hechas a mano por Saga. Su vista volvió a fijarse en la carta de confesión de amor y acto seguido en los márgenes del libro. La carta de amor. Los márgenes del libro. La carta de amor...  « Es la misma letra. Es la letra de Saga. »

Se levantó lentamente, cogió el papel, lo dobló y lo metió en el sobre del que lo había sacado. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la contigua. Tras dar un par de toques en la puerta y a pesar de no recibir respuesta desde el interior, Kanon se tomó la licencia de entrar. Encontró a su gemelo tirado en la cama boca abajo. No estaba llorando, ni lamentándose por nada, ni siquiera se incorporó para increparlo por haber entrado sin permiso.

–Saga... dejo la carta en tu escritorio, ¿vale? –Tragó saliva, dándose cuenta de que quizás se había excedido en su fanfarronería–. ¿Me perdonas? No sabía que...

–¿Que la he escrito yo? –dijo Saga sin levantar la cabeza de la almohada.

–Claro que no lo sabía.

–Pues ya lo sabes. –La voz de Saga sonó de manera tan cortante que Kanon sintió el impulso de retroceder unos pasos. No era bienvenido allí.

–Siento haberla leído... 

Saga guardó silencio. El daño ya estaba hecho. No le importaba que su hermano hubiese leído la nota, lo que le dolía era que se hubiese burlado de lo que había escrito.

–Espero que puedas llegar a dársela al destinatario.

–No se la voy a dar.

–¿Por qué no? A lo mejor te corresponde.

–Ya no es necesario dársela. Vete, por favor.

Kanon salió de la habitación y se encerró en la suya a estudiar. O al menos a intentarlo, ya que, debido a que no sabía cómo reparar el perjuicio causado, no fue capaz de concentrarse.

 


	4. Tinta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**4\. Tinta**.

 

El imbécil de Kanon lo había echado todo a perder. A decir verdad, no podía ser de otro modo. «No sé en qué estaba pensando.» Saga se condenó por haber fantaseado con obtener éxito al cometer su osadía. Se repitió varias veces que no podía haber sido de otro modo. Su hermano gemelo era un fanfarrón la mayoría del tiempo, y en aquella ocasión no tenía por qué haber excepción.

Efectivamente y tal como dijo, Kanon había dejado la carta sobre el escritorio antes de volver a su habitación. Tras levantarse de la cama, Saga la cogió y la observó una vez más. Antes de escribirla, pasó días sumido en un estado de nerviosismo y estrés emocional que finalmente desencadenó en el acto de plasmar en aquel papel las palabras que reflejaban el estado de su alma.

«Joder, hasta compré tinta y la escribí con pluma.» Saga se lamentaba por haberse tomado tantas molestias para nada, pero era su forma de ser y así le gustaba hacer las cosas: cuidando hasta el mínimo detalle cuanto más especial fuese la ocasión. Y aquella lo era, aunque se hubiese dado de bruces contra la realidad: Kanon nunca sentiría lo mismo por él.

En lo que concernía a su propia conciencia, Saga continuaba teniendo un árbol arraigado en el corazón, pero al menos ya había expulsado de dentro la semilla. Para él, aquella carta significaba mucho más que las palabras que se podían leer en ella. Quizás, y después de todo, lo más acertado hubiera sido quemarla el mismo día en que la escribió.

Aquella noche se acostó y trató de conciliar el sueño sin conseguirlo. Se desveló varias veces durante la noche y no descansó adecuadamente. Al día siguiente se levantó más temprano que de costumbre y no esperó a su gemelo para ir juntos al instituto.

–Oye, ¿te pasa algo? –Al sonar la sirena que indicaba la hora del recreo, Kanon se aproximó al pupitre de Saga y se plantó frente a él–. Ya te dije ayer que siento haberme burlado de tu carta.

–Déjalo estar, haz el favor. –Saga bajó la cabeza y suspiró, deseando que, al alzarla de nuevo, Kanon ya no estuviese a su lado.

–Si quieres... puedo ayudarte a conquistar a esa persona. –Kanon se inclinó para ver mejor la cara de su hermano–. Si te da vergüenza le puedo dar yo la carta.

Ironías de la vida. A Saga no se le ocurría calificar de otro modo a la situación que se acababa de producir. Kanon le estaba ofreciendo la posibilidad de ayudarle a conquistar... a sí mismo.

–Vamos, no me jodas... –Saga dejó escapar una risa y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pupitre.

 


	5. Mano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**5\. Mano.**

 

Una mano se posó sobre la suya. La de Kanon. Hacía minutos que la escandalosa sirena había marcado la hora de inicio del recreo. Saga había decidido malgastar el tiempo de descanso en hundir la cabeza entre sus brazos y dejar correr los treinta minutos. Pero no imaginó que Kanon renunciaría a sus minutos de libertad adolescente para hacer lo mismo.

–Saga, ¿me perdonas? –Un hilo de voz escapó de su garganta. No pensó que juguetear con un papel sumiría a su gemelo en un estado tan miserable. Había sido cruel con Saga una vez más, burlándose de sus sentimientos y acciones, y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

–Ahora mismo no sé qué quiero. –La voz de Saga sonó ahogada entre el pupitre y sus brazos. «Te quiero a ti, y no te quiero querer», se dijo–. Déjame solo, por favor.

Kanon se apartó del pupitre, pero no se marchó del aula. Permaneció apoyado en la puerta con las manos detrás de la espalda, inmóvil y en silencio, esperando a que Saga se irguiese y finalmente se animase a aprovechar al menos la mitad del recreo. Pero nada de eso sucedió.

El único movimiento que Saga hizo en diez minutos fue alzar la cabeza lo suficiente como para asomar un ojo que le permitiese ver si Kanon se había ido. Para su agrado y disgusto, continuaba ahí. Pensó que su hermano no se había marchado porque se sentía miserable y le invadía un terrible arrepentimiento. Por otro lado, pensó que quizás Kanon se hubiese quedado porque realmente quería consolarlo pero, ¿quería él dejarse consolar? Por supuesto que sí. Y por supuesto que no. Saga reñía por dentro consigo mismo y se echaba en cara la dualidad que caracterizaba a las emociones que acostumbraba a experimentar. ¿Sentir aquella agitación interior por Kanon era un capricho o algo más? No conocía a nadie que se encontrase en su misma situación.

Tenía quince años y, como la mayor parte de sus compañeros de clase, él también había leído artículos sobre tener pareja y darse besos y... todo lo que venía después. No había nada malo en todo eso, enamorarse era lo normal en un adolescente. Saga alzó la cabeza y, omitiendo la presencia de Kanon, recorrió con la vista la colección de pupitres vacíos distribuidos a su alrededor. Se preguntó cuántos de sus compañeros ser habrían enamorado de sus respectivos hermanos.

 


	6. Abrazo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**6\. Abrazo.**

 

La mueca que apareció en el rostro de Saga tras levantar la cabeza y escrutar el aula alertó a Kanon de que, definitivamente, algo no iba bien. «¿Qué le pasa? Está raro desde ayer», se dijo. «Me he pasado tres pueblos con lo de la carta, seguro.» Pensó que quizás Saga habría preferido mantener en secreto que estaba enamorado, precisamente para no tener que aguantar sus burlas. Se sintió miserable porque había caído en lo de siempre: aprovecharse de alguna de las debilidades de su hermano para meter cizaña y recrearse en su superioridad mientras durasen los aires de grandeza. Pero, al fin y al cabo, Saga también lo hacía con él. Todavía apoyado en la pared y mirando cómo éste volvía a esconder la cabeza entre sus brazos, Kanon torció los labios al recordar algunas de las ocasiones en que su hermano también había recurrido a la burla y el sarcasmo para echarle en cara ciertas cosas.

«Nos van a dar la charla en casa si notan que estamos enfadados.» Si el disgusto de Saga duraba más de la cuenta, seguramente sus padres advirtiesen que sus queridos hijos habían reñido otra vez. Y eso no les gustaba. Kanon imaginó la escena que ya se había repetido en otras ocasiones: Saga y él sentados en el sofá mientras sus padres, de pie, les recriminaban que no era propio de hermanos pelearse tanto.

Salvó los pasos que separaban la puerta del pupitre sobre el que Saga continuaba creyéndose una piedra.

–Saga... –Kanon apoyó una rodilla en la silla que había al lado de la de su gemelo–. No podemos volver a casa así. Nos van a reñir.

–Hm...

–Saga... nos han dicho mil veces que no nos peleemos –dijo en un tono que imitaba a la voz de su padre–, que tenemos que querernos más.

Ese era el problema para Saga. No podía querer más a su hermano porque ya había rebasado el límite del amor fraternal. Si llegaba a quererle más tendría que dar el paso a la siguiente fase, y entonces Kanon le querría menos, hasta quizás odiarle.

–Oye... ¿me perdonas? Ya no sé qué más...

Kanon solo hizo una cosa, sacar de la manga la última carta que quedaba por jugar en aquella partida. Se aproximó a Saga y lo abrazó.

 


	7. Mimo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**7\. Mimo.**

 

Saga temblaba. ¿Por qué pasaba eso? La situación se había descontrolado y el recreo llegaría a su fin en pocos minutos. En cuanto sus compañeros irrumpiesen en clase el mundo se les vendría encima. Todos preguntarían qué le pasaba a su hermano, por qué estaba tan mal, y muchos de ellos lo culparían a él, acusándolo de haber vuelto a las andadas. Saga no había llorado nunca en público pero, si sus compañeros tuviesen que declarar a un cabeza de turco para que asumiese la culpa del estado en que se encontraba Saga, sin duda darían a Kanon todas las papeletas para la adjudicación.

–Oye, vayámonos fuera un momento y así podrás calmarte. –Miró hacia el reloj que colgaba de la pared, encima de la pizarra, y acto seguido hacia la puerta–. Volverán enseguida. ¿Quieres que te vean así? –Notó cómo Saga frotaba la frente contra su cuello y negaba con la cabeza. Lo agarró por los hombros y le instó a levantarse.

Sin saber cómo llegó hasta allí por haberse sumido en sus pensamientos durante el trayecto, Saga se vio sentado en el suelo del cuarto de la limpieza. Kanon estaba a su lado dándole mimo. Uno de los brazos de su gemelo reposaba sobre sus rodillas, mientras que el otro pasaba por detrás de su espalda y lo envolvía en una suerte de abrazo. Pocas veces Kanon lo había consolado de aquella manera, pero cuando lo hacía, actuaba como un bálsamo de regeneración para él. Cuando pasaba una mala racha, Kanon tenía la capacidad de hacerle ver las cosas de otro modo, de elevar su ánimo y de impulsarlo imparable hacia los cielos. Pero, irónicamente, también Kanon era la razón por la que en aquellos momentos se encontraba a ras de suelo.

–Lo siento. –Llegó el turno de Saga para disculparse. Tras haberse tomado casi todo el tiempo del recreo para deliberar sobre el asunto que le carcomía la mente, hizo acopio de una increíble fuerza de voluntad para afrontar lo que le estaba pasando. Se prometió llevarlo lo mejor posible e intentar que, de ahora en adelante, nadie más notase que “pasaba algo.” Y mucho menos su familia. Lo mejor sería confesarle a su gemelo que estaba enamorado, pero no de quién–. No quería que me vieras así.

Kanon tragó saliva, pues no esperaba que Saga se lanzase a hablar tan pronto. Pensó que simplemente sería cuestión de esperar a que se calmase, apoyándolo en silencio para que se sintiese mejor. No contó con la posibilidad de mantener una conversación con él.

–Kanon yo... –Giró levemente la cabeza y miró de reojo para darse cuenta de que su hermano lo miraba con cara de circunstancia. Con la misma expresión que ponía siempre que se sentía apercibido después de haber hecho algo malo. Sabía que Kanon no se encontraba a gusto allí, pero aún así, tomó la decisión de sincerarse con él–. Estoy enamorado. La carta que leíste era para la persona de la que...

–Lo siento, yo... soy un imbécil. No debí leerla.

–En realidad me alegra que lo hicieras. –Fijó la vista al frente, deteniéndola en el material de limpieza que había frente a ellos.

–¿Qué? –Kanon se sorprendió al oír aquellas palabras. Ayer mismo y hasta hacía un momento, Saga le había dado a entender que leer la carta había sido el mayor crimen que había cometido en su vida, pero ahora se alegraba de que lo hubiese hecho.

–Que me alegra que la hayas leído.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque eso me quita un peso de encima. Así ya sabes que estoy enamorado, que escribí una carta de amor y que no soy correspondido.

–Pero... –Kanon dudó recordando que, según afirmó Saga el día anterior, ya no era necesario entregar la carta a su destinatario–. Dijiste que no le ibas a dar la carta. ¿Cómo sabes que no te corresponde si no se lo dices?

–No tienes ni idea... –Saga comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su pelo.

–No la puedo tener si no me lo explicas. –Kanon cogió ese mismo mechón y lo retiró de las manos de su hermano. Siempre que Saga hacía eso significaba que estaba nervioso, y habían entrado en el cuarto de la limpieza precisamente para que se calmase–. Ven aquí. –Kanon incrementó el agarre entorno al brazo de su hermano, acortando todavía más la escasa distancia que los separaba y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo. Eso siempre había calmado a Saga.

–Estoy enamorado de quien no debería. –Se dejó escurrir para procurarse una posición mejor que le permitiese apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de su gemelo.

–Pues yo creo que deberías hacerle llegar la carta. Que la lea y tome su decisión. Solo entonces sabrás si te quiere.

Dicho esto, frente a sus ojos se alzó la mano de Saga, sosteniendo el sobre que había encontrado la tarde anterior dentro del libro de Ciencias Naturales.

–Juzga por ti mismo. Léela otra vez y dime si el destinatario podría llegar a amarme.

Kanon volvió a leer la nota:

 

_“Me gustaría encontrar el valor necesario para decirte a la cara lo que siento por ti. Pero no soy capaz, y por eso he de recurrir a escribir mis sentimientos en un papel que seguramente nunca te entregaré. Quisiera decirte que nunca pensé que llegase a sentir esto por ti, pero después de mucho pensarlo, he llegado a la conclusión de que no solo te quiero, sino que estoy enamorado de ti._

_Quizás suene extraño, dado que somos lo que somos, y que llevo meses intentando convencerme de que estoy confundiendo lo que siento._

_Aún así, te quiero como te quiero, pero también de una forma distinta a la que se supone que debería quererte._

 

_Perdóname._ _”_

 

Esta vez no hubo ninguna burla. Las palabras escritas en aquel papel cobraron, por un instante, un sentido completamente distinto al que interpretó el día anterior.

 


	8. Beso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**8\. Beso.**

 

–No... no sé si acabo de entenderlo, Saga.

–No hay nada que entender. –Esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado y cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba las caricias que Kanon no había interrumpido–. Porque ni yo mismo lo consigo.

–Aquí dice claramente que estás enamorado, pero también hablas de confusión, y no sé que quiere decir esta línea. –Soltó el papel sobre su regazo y, con la mano que acababa de liberar, señaló el párrafo en que decía: “dado que somos lo que somos”–. ¿Qué quiere decir esto?

–Quiere decir que... –Saga rectificó su postura para volver a sentarse con la espalda en la pared, a pesar de que con ello deshacía el abrazo que tanto estaba disfrutando. Miró a Kanon y guardó silencio, viendo como éste alzaba una ceja y esperaba recibir la continuación de la respuesta–. Quiere decir que... –Sacudió la cabeza–. Que estoy loco, Kanon.

–¿Loco?

–Loco porque debería haber quemado esa carta el mismo día en que la escribí y no hacer esto ahora.

Saga tomó la cabeza de su hermano con ambas manos y se aproximó tanto, que pudo ver el conjunto de reacciones que se desencadenaba en él: cómo pasaba saliva por la garganta, el incipiente rubor que cubría sus mejillas; también percibió la tensión que se iba acumulando en sus hombros. Por último, cuando apenas dos dedos separaban sus respectivas narices, vio cómo Kanon cerraba los ojos y apretaba los labios en anticipo al beso que, de algún modo, sabía que llegaría. Aún así, Saga no tenía nada que perder, porque hacía tiempo que lo había dado todo por perdido.

Sus labios eran cálidos, como los había imaginado, y mientras lo besaba sucedió exactamente lo que había soñado alguna que otra vez, durante aquellos sueños traicioneros gracias a los cuales llegó a la conclusión de que sentía por Kanon algo más que amor fraternal. Saga lo acababa de arriesgar todo a una carta, sin pensar en qué resultado podría obtener.

La victoria se saldó al notar cómo la mano de Kanon iniciaba una incursión entre los cabellos de su nuca y entreabría los labios para permitir que su lengua accediese allí donde el resto del mundo se lo había vetado.

 


	9. Compra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**9\. Compra.**

 

Semanas después, en febrero...

 

 

Kanon y Saga habían pactado el día de antes el modo en que comprarían sus regalos. Al salir de clase el día catorce, cada uno iría a adquirirlo por separado y se verían a las seis y media de la tarde en la parada del bus de la plaza central. Una vez se encontrasen, buscarían una cafetería para tomar una apetecible merienda y, al regresar a casa, intercambiarían los regalos en alguna de sus habitaciones.

Cuando sonó la sirena que anunciaba el final de la jornada lectiva de por la tarde, los gemelos se despidieron de algunos compañeros y abandonaron el edificio en menos que canta un gallo. Frente a la verja del patio del instituto, recordaron las consignas que se habían dado el día anterior y la hora a la que debían volver a verse.

 

Al llegar al centro comercial, Kanon miró hacia todas partes para asegurarse de que no había ni rastro de Saga en doscientos metros a la redonda. Solo tras comprobar un par de veces que su gemelo no merodeaba por la misma zona, entró en la tienda de juguetes.

–Buenas tardes, busco la maqueta del Partenón. Esa que se puede juntar luego con otros templos para montar la Acrópolis entera. –Al ver que el empleado señalaba el estante que había justo detrás del mostrador, repleto de cajas que contenían el producto que, sin duda era la sensación de la temporada, Kanon mostró una sonrisa bien amplia.

–¿Vas a llevarte otro Partenón? –preguntó el dependiente mientras volteaba para coger una de las maquetas.

–Sí, sí, el Partenón. –Kanon tenía prisa y no escuchó bien qué le decía el hombre, que se apresuró a pasar el lector por el código de barras para realizar la venta–. ¿Podría meterlo en una caja para regalo? Por favor.

Se quedó mirando el objeto que el empleado sacó de debajo del mostrador y frunció los labios.

–No... ¿No tiene otra que no tenga corazones?

–Disculpa –dijo mientras montaba la caja en un santiamén–, pero es que nos las traen así por San Valentín.

Kanon alzó los hombros y se espantó al ver que, además, el tipo decoraba la caja con un horrible lazo rojo. Pagó la compra y se resignó a tener que presentarse ante Saga con la caja más cursi que había sostenido jamás.

A las siete, Saga esperaba en la parada del bus de la plaza a que llegase su gemelo. Afortunadamente, Kanon no tardó en aparecer, semi oculto tras una caja que le tapaba todo el torso y la mitad de su cara. Al llegar junto a su hermano, Kanon rió al reparar en que, a los pies de Saga reposaba una caja casi tan cursi como la que él sostenía. Pero sin lazo rojo.

 


	10. Caja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**10\. Caja.**

 

Aquella tarde, Kanon y Saga volvieron a casa sosteniendo una caja de tamaño considerable cada uno. En cuanto accedieron al salón, sus padres se levantaron del sofá para darles la bienvenida y les preguntaron acerca del contenido de las mismas, e indagaron para averiguar de dónde las habían sacado y cuales eran sus destinos. No podía ser de otro modo: ese día era catorce de febrero y tenían pinta de ser regalos.

Los gemelos habían perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que les habían preguntado acerca de novias, amigas especiales, e incluso sobre novios. Sus padres ardían en deseos por saber desde cuándo salían con alguien. Porque, para ellos, resultaba obvio que aquellos regalos eran para alguien o, en su defecto, otras personas se los habían dado. Sin embargo, no tenían noticia alguna de que Saga y Kanon anduviesen frecuentando ligues como hacían otros chicos de su edad. “Aquí no nos comemos a los invitados, podéis presentarnos a vuestras amistades especiales con toda confianza”, dijeron sus padres en más de una ocasión. Pero desde que cumplieron quince años, sus adorados gemelos no habían vuelto a traer a nadie a casa, y hasta entonces siempre habían sido los mismos amigos de la infancia.

A día de hoy, sus hijos tenían ya dieciséis años y era normal que anduviesen enredados en temas de novios, besos, citas a escondidas y primeras veces. Sus padres, comprensivos como siempre habían sido, consideraban que no debían presionarlos para que presentasen a sus respectivas parejas en casa. Habían enseñado a Saga y a Kanon todo lo necesario sobre temas de sexo, y sin duda confiaban en que, tarde o temprano, sus gemelos mantendrían vidas sexuales sanas.

–Chicos, nos vamos –anunció el padre–. Hemos reservado mesa para cenar esta noche. Nosotros también celebramos el día de los enamorados. –Sonrió, intercambiando una mirada cómplice con su esposa.

–Tened cuidado si salís un rato por ahí, y sobre todo, si traéis ligues a casa. –Miró primero a un gemelo y después al otro–. Usad la protección que os regalamos por Navidad. –La madre suplicó con ojos de cordero–. Por favor, sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. Os lo hemos explicado.

–Mamá... –Saga y Kanon emitieron la queja al unísono. A veces sus padres eran demasiado directos al plantear las cosas.

 

Con la casa vacía y y a en la habitación de uno de ellos, los hermanos abandonaron las cajas sobre el escritorio, cerraron la puerta y se dejaron caer sobre la cama. Habían pasado la tarde fuera de casa buscando los regalos que se intercambiarían minutos después, cuando tocasen las nueve en el reloj del salón.

–Pff, menudo papelón. –Exclamó Kanon–. No sé qué será de nosotros si papá y mamá llegan a enterarse de que nuestros novios somos nosotros mismos. –Soltó un suspiro de resignación antes de ser apresado entre el cuerpo de Saga y el colchón.

–Mira por donde hoy todavía no se van a enterar.

–Y va mamá y suelta que si traemos ligues a casa usemos protección, ja, ja. –Kanon rió con los ojos cerrados y enseguida su gemelo lo acompañó en la carcajada.

–Kanon... –En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Saga cambió la expresión de su rostro por una más seria–. ¿Has pensado alguna vez que... –No sabía cómo plantear la duda– ...nosotros... hacerlo algún día?

–Pues... sí lo he pensado, sí.

 


	11. Sorpresa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**11\. Sorpresa.**

 

Media hora después de haber transformado el pensamiento en acción, y al oír que el reloj del salón tocaba las nueve, los gemelos se levantaron de la cama, sobre la que habían quedado reposando tras experimentar lo más cercano a su primera vez, y se acicalaron en la medida de lo posible. Instantes después se acercaron al escritorio sobre el que habían dejado el par de cajas.

–Va, ábrela. Seguro que te gusta.

–Esta es menos cursi que la de mi regalo –dijo Kanon, recordando con disgusto al enorme lazo rojo que decoraba la parte superior de la caja que poco después abriría Saga.

–Venga ya, no critiques tanto. –Asomó la cabeza por encima del hombro de su hermano–. Lo importante es el contenido. –Sonrió.

En cuestión de pocos segundos, Kanon abrió la caja y sacó otra más pequeña de su interior. La desenvolvió y se quedó perplejo. Saga sonrió de nuevo al ver la expresión de sorpresa que se dibujaba en la cara de su gemelo.

–¡Ah! Es el Parte... nón.

–Ahora me toca a mí. –Saga cogió la caja que le correspondía sin percatarse de que Kanon lo miraba con cara de circunstancia. Con sumo cuidado, procedió a imitar las acciones que justo antes había realizado el otro–. Oh... es...

–Otro Partenón. –Kanon se mordió el labio inferior, intentando aguantar la risa–. A ver, tú querías el Partenón, y yo quería el Erecteion. ¿Qué hacemos ahora con dos maquetas iguales? –Se apoyó en el hombro de Saga, viendo cómo éste se había quedado perplejo sin saber qué responder.

Era cierto, Kanon había repetido durante meses, por activa y por pasiva, que el edificio de la Acrópolis que más le gustaba era el de la galería de las Cariátides. Pero él había sido tan torpe que dudó hasta el último momento en la tienda y finamente optó por comprar el Partenón.

–Podemos volver al centro comercial mañana y pedir que nos lo cambien. –Sugirió el gemelo menor.

–¿Nos tomamos algo en la cafetería de la planta baja? –A Saga le encantaban los tés que preparaban en aquel establecimiento.

–¿Me estás pidiendo una cita? –Kanon dejó entrever una risa socarrona.

–Cállate, imbécil. –Saga bajó la vista avergonzado.

–Ja, ja, tendrías que haberte visto la cara hace un momento. –Rió el otro, sabiendo que acababa de caer en la red de burlas de su hermano.

Nada podía callar a Kanon cuando adoptaba actitud fanfarrona. Excepto un beso que sellase sus labios. Saga lo sabía bien desde hacía poco más de un año.

 


	12. Lazo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**12\. Lazo.**

 

Sin que se diese cuenta, Kanon anudó el horrible lazo rojo a la base de la trenza que acababa de hacerle a Saga.  « Cuando se entere me mata, pero mientras tanto me echaré unas risas. » Kanon esbozó una sonrisa, recreándose en su malvada obra maestra de peluquería.

–Estás guapísimo, hermanito. Te queda muy bien la trenza. –Le dio un beso en la mejilla, unas palmadas en la espalda y lo empujó hacia la puerta del baño, impidiendo que pudiera mirarse al espejo una vez más–. Ya podemos irnos, va.

Salieron de casa en dirección al centro comercial, cargando por turnos la caja de la maqueta repetida del Partenón. A medida que avanzaban hacia la parada del autobús, Saga notaba que la gente se quedaba mirando a su paso.

–¿Por qué nos miran tanto? –Preguntó con incredulidad, alzando una ceja.

–Porque somos gemelos. –Respondió Kanon, restando importancia al asunto.

–Ser gemelos no es nada raro. –Replicó Saga–. No será por eso.

–Entonces es porque somos guapísimos. –Fingió dar un beso al aire.

–Kanon, no digas tonterías.

–¿Y por qué va a ser sino? No vamos agarrados de la mano, ni desnudos, ni nada parecido. –Propinó un ligero golpecito en el hombro de Saga–. Hazme caso, nos miran porque somos bien guapos.

–Tsk...

 

Tras un trayecto en bus durante el cual todos los pasajeros se los quedaron mirando, en especial al horrible lazo rojo que Saga lucía en la base de su trenza, llegaron al centro comercial. Sin dudar un instante, se encaminaron hacia la tienda de juguetes.

–¿Lo compraste en esta? –Kanon se sorprendió porque, al parecer, Saga había elegido la misma tienda que él para adquirir la maqueta–. Yo también. Ahora entiendo...

Las palabras del dependiente, aquellas a las que no prestó atención el día anterior debido a las prisas, resonaron en la cabeza de Kanon.

_–¿Vas a llevarte otro Partenón? –preguntó el dependiente._

_«_ Ay, joder, si le hubiera escuchado habría comprado el Erecteion», se lamentó. Pero al fin y al cabo, él había comprado el regalo correcto. El edificio que presidía la Acrópolis era el preferido de Saga.

Al entrar en el local, se aproximaron al mostrador, recibiendo la mirada de sorpresa del empleado.

–Queremos cambiar esta maqueta por la del Erecteion. –Saga dejó la caja sobre el mostrador–. Por favor. Es que ayer la compramos repetida... –Bajó la vista para ocultar la vergüenza que le provocaba la situación.

–Ahm... así que sois gemelos. Ya me extrañó que ayer la misma persona comprase dos Partenón en cuestión de media hora.

Saga y Kanon se murieron de la vergüenza. No era la primera vez que les pasaba algo así y que a uno de ellos lo tomaban por loco por hacer o pedir dos veces lo mismo. Y, sin duda, no sería la última.

 


	13. Ramo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**13\. Ramo.**

 

Tiempo después...* (omitir este inciso si se lee en conjunto con Carta que jamás debí leer).

 

Kanon había salido de casa a las cuatro de la tarde y dos horas después todavía no había vuelto. Saga estaba inquieto en su habitación, esperando a que regresase porque habían acordado ir juntos al cine. A este paso, si Kanon tardaba más, se les pasaría la última oportunidad que tenían para ver aquella película en pantalla gigante. Mientras elegía qué ropa ponerse, se dejaba carcomer por dentro al saber que, a quien había ido a ver su hermano, era a un compañero de clase que, «oh, casualidades de la vida», pensó, lo había llamado de urgencia porque no se apañaba con su parte del trabajo en grupo.

No gozaba precisamente de su simpatía. Saga odiaba a Milo. No. En realidad lo que le jodía era que fuese un buen amigo de su hermano.

–¡Ya estoy en casa! –La voz de Kanon resonó en el recibidor.

Saga bajó las escaleras a toda prisa y se personó ante él con la camisa a medio abotonar.

–¡Has tardado un mont... –Se quedó mirando aquello que Kanon cargaba en los brazos–. ¿Y este ramo?

–Milo.

–No me jodas. –Saga le dio la espalda a su gemelo y volvió por donde había venido. Se dirigió a la escalera con la espalda encorvada, a paso excesivamente lento, como si un yunque hubiera caído sobre su cabeza y tuviese que cargar su peso.

–Saga... –Agarró a su hermano del cuello de la camisa y tiró de él hasta que volvieron a quedar frente a frente. Tras un par de intentos, consiguió que le mirase a los ojos.

–¿Qué le has dicho? –preguntó Saga con un hilo de voz casi imperceptible.

–Que no me van los tíos.

–¿Y yo? –Saga se mostró incrédulo.

–Tú sí.

–Yo soy un hombre.

Kanon apartó la vista de su gemelo, miró al suelo y acto seguido volvió a clavar sus ojos en los del otro. Se aproximó a él, insertando la mano libre por la abertura de la camisa, acarició su pecho y dejó que el ramo se aplastase entre sus torsos. Las rosas se chafaron, pero Kanon se recreó con gusto en el placer que le provocaba verse de nuevo en una situación furtiva con Saga.

–Cállate.

Aquel beso silenció al mundo entero hasta que, en los oídos de ambos, se coló el sonido de la llave girando en la cerradura de la puerta principal de la casa.

–¡He vuelto! –Un segundo después, y sin darles apenas tiempo para reaccionar, la voz de su madre provocó la ineludible e inmediata demarcación de límites físicos entre los dos, e hizo que se quedasen inmóviles allí donde estaban, pero separados únicamente por el ramo de flores, tiesos como dos palos de escoba.

–Vaya, Kanon, ¿y ese ramo? –La madre se fijó en que éste sostenía un conjunto de rosas que no gozaban del mejor aspecto, antes de pasar al lado de sus hijos para meterse en la cocina a dejar las bolsas de la compra–. Parece que te estés declarando a Saga.

A veces no entendían las bromas de su madre.

–Eh... es un regalo para ti, mamá. –Saga fue hábil a la hora de sacarse una excusa de la manga–. Te lo íbamos a dar ahora.

–Oh, –La mujer asomó la cabeza desde el interior de la cocina–. Esta es la segunda sorpresa que me llevo en cuestión de dos minutos, muchas gracias hijos.

 


	14. Rojo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**14\. Rojo.**

 

Su madre había colocado el ramo de rosas chafado en un bonito jarrón sobre la cómoda que presidía el salón. Podía verse perfectamente desde el sofá. Días después de haber fingido que era un regalo para ella, las flores continuaban teniendo un aspecto fresco. En especial una. Era una rosa cuyo color rojo era un poco más vivo que el de las demás. Kanon se quedó observándola mientras la publicidad invadía la pantalla del televisor. Cansado de esperar a que regresase la emisión del programa que estaba viendo, apagó el aparato, se levantó y se acercó al ramo.

Milo se lo había regalado con toda su buena intención. Su amigo había trazado una estratagema para hacerle ir a su casa y declarase. Kanon había acudido a su piso creyendo que simplemente lo ayudaría a esclarecer dudas con respecto al trabajo en grupo que debían entregar en un par de días. No imaginaba tener que afrontar una situación tan comprometida como la que se le vino encima.

Acarició la rosa en la que se había fijado y recordó el momento en que su amigo le había expuesto sus sentimientos. ¿Cómo era posible que Milo se hubiese enamorado de él? Kanon no lo tenía muy claro, nunca había realizado ningún movimiento de acercamiento más allá de la amistad, nunca había hecho nada que indicase que entre ellos podría llegar a haber algo romántico. Pero sucedió. El enamoramiento llegó de una de las partes.

 

_Tras entregarle el ramo, Milo lo tomó entre sus brazos y acercó los labios a los suyos peligrosamente. Kanon se echó hacia atrás, evadiendo el contacto y deshizo el abrazo con una única imagen en la cabeza: Saga._

_–_ _Tenía el presentimiento de_ _que me rechazarías, pero aún así sentía que debía confesarte lo que siento por ti_ _–_ _dijo Milo mientras agachaba la cabeza._

_A Kanon le dio la impresión de que su amigo no se tomó el rechazo tan mal como esperaba. Tal vez supo disimularlo bien, o quizás tenía un reemplazo del que echar mano en caso de recibir calabazas._

_–_ _Es que... no me van los tíos._ _–_ _Fue lo único que se le ocurrió añadir._

_–Ya..._

 

_Kanon tardó dos horas en volver a casa, no porque ese hubiera sido el tiempo real que pasó con Milo, con el cual apenas llegó a estar los quince minutos que le llevó llegar a su piso, presenciar la declaración, emitir la disculpa y marcharse, sino porque, después de rechazarlo, no podía regresar a casa. Tampoco es que dudase de sus sentimientos. Tenía muy claro a quién amaba y, aunque fuese la opción más complicada que hubiera elegido en su vida, ese era Saga._

_Tras pasear más de una hora por el parque, sosteniendo un derrotado ramo de rosas rojas entregado con la más sincera de las intenciones, Kanon decidió volver al hogar._

_–¡Ya estoy en casa! –Su voz retumbó en el recibidor. Enseguida escuchó los pasos de Saga repicando al bajar los escalones. A los pocos segundos, su gemelo apareció ante él. Llevaba la camisa a medio abotonar y lucía tan arrebatador que tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de saltarle al cuello._

_–¡Has tardado un mont... –Saga interrumpió su exclamación y se quedó mirando el regalo del que no se había desprendido–. ¿Y este ramo?_

_–Milo._

_–No me jodas._

_Kanon vio cómo Saga daba media vuelta y se alejaba de él. «No, Saga, no pienses cosas raras. Ni Milo ni leches. No te cambiaría por nada del mundo.» Antes de que huyese escaleras arriba lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia sí._

 

Cogió la rosa que sobresalía entre todas las demás, subió los escalones y llamó con los nudillos a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano. Poco le importó que Saga estuviese preparando uno de los exámenes de final de curso. Tenía una rosa que entregarle. O quizás, en aquel momento, era él quien sentía que debía entregarse.

 


	15. Rosa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**15\. Rosa.**

 

Saga miró la rosa una y otra vez. Su color no había perdido intensidad a pesar de haber pasado algunos días. Mantenía su color natural: un rojo hermoso. Reconoció que Milo no tenía mal gusto después de todo. Al fin y al cabo, ambos se habían enamorado de la misma persona.

Sin decir nada, tendió la flor hacia su hermano en señal de devolución.

–He estado pensando, Kanon. Quizás vivirías más feliz y despreocupado con Milo. Quédate con él, está enamorado de ti. –Fue incapaz de levantar la cabeza del libro que fingía estar estudiando–. No debimos caer en esto.

Kanon se quedó petrificado, no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, aunque no era la primera vez que algo así llegaba a sus oídos de boca de Saga. «¿Qué diablos está diciendo? ¿Otra vez le asalta la duda?», se preguntó, añadiendo aquella reacción a la lista de flaquezas que Saga venía experimentando desde hacía algún tiempo. Su hermano había perdido la cabeza definitivamente. «Milo no está enamorado de mí, el otro día me lo propuso a mí porque tiene una lista de candidatos y va descartando», pensó, pero aquellas palabras no llegaron a salir de su boca.

–Mamá casi nos pilla en el  salón cuando lo del ramo.  –Saga continuó después de tragar saliva–.  A veces creo que soltó aquello porque sospecha algo. Todo el mundo pregunta que si no tenemos ligues, sean mujeres u hombres.  –Alzó la cabeza y miró a su gemelo. Sus ojos parecían llorosos–.  Kanon, cada vez es más difícil disimular esto... ¿Qué coño vamos a hacer?

– ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos después de todo lo que hemos hecho?  –No pudo evitar dejarse invadir por la ira–. ¿Hacemos  como que no ha pasado nada desde hace año y medio?

–Quizás... –Saga continuó a marchas forzadas–. Quizás debí quemar aquella carta. Así nunca la habrías visto y yo nunca lo habría confesado. Ahora estarías feliz porque Milo te regaló un ramo de rosas y...

–¿Y tú qué? –Interrumpió–. ¿Te morirías del asco o se te habría pasado el enamoramiento?

 

No. Saga sabía que jamás dejaría de estar enamorado de Kanon. En alguna ocasión se imaginó que él y su hermano tenían sus respectivas parejas, que sus vidas eran normales y que... y que no existía ninguno de los problemas que habían surgido en sus vidas en el último año.

– Soy un enfermo, Kanon, y te arrastré conmigo.

Saga miró la pequeña caja de pastillas que debía tomar cada doce horas y suspiró. Hacía meses que se sentía extraño y, por proximidad, Kanon fue el primero en darse cuenta. Ambos asumieron la nueva situación de la mejor manera posible e intentaron buscar solución. Su gemelo se convirtió en el pilar en el que se apoyaba. Saga aguantaba estoicamente a pesar de que sus allegados le decían que el carácter le había cambiado en muy poco tiempo sin venir a cuento. Hasta que un día no pudo ocultarlo más. Sus padres lo llevaron a la consulta de una de las mejores psicólogas de Atenas para tratar lo que parecía un caso peculiar. No sabían con certeza de qué estaba afectado, pero todo apuntaba hacia un leve trastorno de doble personalidad.

–Tú no me arrastraste a ninguna parte. –Contrarrestó Kanon–. Tal vez fuiste tú quien dió el primer paso con la carta y aquel beso, pero se te olvida un detalle importante: yo te correspondí. Y lo he seguido haciendo desde entonces. ¿Todo eso no cuenta?

–Kanon, es muy complicado.

–¡No me digas lo que es complicado! –Golpeó el escritorio con la palma de la mano, haciendo rebotar la rosa y los bolígrafos que Saga había esparcido por encima–. ¡Yo también estoy metido en el mismo lío que tú!

Saga volvió a bajar la vista, tomándose unos segundos para deliberar lo que diría a continuación. Aquel camino no era el que debían transitar si querían tener un futuro tranquilo.

–Kanon, vete.

–¡Ya estamos otra vez con las mierdas de ahora estoy bien y soy amable, y ahora estoy mal y soy un hijo de puta! –Le propinó un empujón a su hermano, incrustándolo contra el respaldo de la silla.–. ¡¿Con qué Saga estoy hablando ahora?! –Cogió la rosa y la lanzó con furia contra la cama.

–¡¿De qué coño vas, gilipollas?! –Saga se levantó para plantar cara.

El empujón fue devuelto y Kanon se vio obligado a recular un par de pasos. El ánimo de ambos pendía de un hilo que estaba a punto de ser tensado hasta casi romperse. Kanon reconoció para sus adentros haberse pasado de la raya. Su característica fanfarronería le jugaba malas pasadas de vez en cuando, y no podía haber elegido una ocasión peor para volver a aflorar. Además de eso, parecía que la colección de emociones que ambos habían ido acumulando en los últimos meses estaba a punto de desbordarse.

–¡Lárgate antes de que...! –Saga cogió a su gemelo por el brazo, presionó con desmesura y señaló la puerta, invitándolo a abandonar la habitación.

–¡¿Antes de que qué?! –Kanon se zafó del agarre y se enfrentó, golpeando el pecho de Saga con su propio torso.

–¡Antes de que esto se nos vaya definitivamente de las manos! –Saga bajó la cabeza para acto seguido volver a alzarla.

 

Su mirada reflejaba que en su interior bullía una amalgama de emociones y sentimientos contenidos: rabia, angustia, ansiedad, impaciencia, miedo, pero también resignación, ternura y amor. Sonrió de medio lado, embistió a Kanon y lo hizo caer sobre la cama para, acto seguido, sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, apresar sus muñecas y susurrarle al oído.

–Venga, hermano... –Se humedeció los labios y deslizó la lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja–. Va Kanon, follemos por última vez.

La sentencia que Saga acababa de pronunciar le dolió más que las espinas de la rosa que se clavaban en su espalda.

 

Ninguna palabra o grito fue intercambiado en la siguiente hora. Los insultos y preguntas mordaces fueron sustituidas por un festival de gemidos ahogados, caricias, besos por todas partes, succiones, labios mordidos y lenguas que pugnaban por controlar al amado adversario.

 


	16. Pétalo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**16\. Pétalo.**

 

Una hora más tarde, Saga y Kanon yacían todavía sobre la cama de la habitación del primero. Habían limado asperezas y desfogado tensiones sin marcarse una tregua en una doble ración de sexo que Saga inició, aprovechando que la personalidad impulsiva dominaba su mente en aquel momento. Si Kanon hubiera sido el primero en ejercer el rol activo, quizás su hermano se habría arrepentido al llegar su turno. De este modo, el gemelo menor obtuvo todo lo que quiso de su igual para, poco más tarde, ser él quien le diera a Saga hasta la última gota de energía que residía en su interior.

A pesar de que durante los actos sufrieron y disfrutaron a partes iguales, Kanon no encontró el valor suficiente para poner fin a aquella escena. Él, al igual que Saga, deseaba que sucediese y que, al mismo tiempo, jamás hubiera ocurrido.

Hacía meses que Kanon sabía que una parte de Saga opinaba que lo mejor era interrumpir aquella relación incestuosa a pesar de ser lo que ambos deseaban, mientras que su otra mitad clamaba por seguir adelante y compartir el resto de sus días juntos, pesase a quien pesase.

 

–Por todos los dioses, ha sido espectacular. –Saga se apoyó sobre un codo y se inclinó sobre Kanon para darle otro beso–. ¿Debería contarle lo nuestro a la psicóloga?

–¡Ni se te ocurra! –Kanon sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espalda al imaginar a Saga relatando las intimidades de ambos en la consulta–. Y el doblete... lo repetiremos.

–No... –Saga forzó la pausa y fingió entristecerse para comprobar la reacción de su gemelo, que enseguida frunció el ceño y oscureció la expresión de su rostro. La queja no tardaría en llegar–. No lo dudes.

Kanon sonrió y vio que su hermano hacía lo mismo. Saga acarició sus cabellos, extrajo algo de entre ellos y lo alzó para que también pudiera verlo.

–Un pétalo.

–Es de la rosa que lanzaste antes. –Saga lo giró entre sus dedos, lo soltó, y siguió su trayectoria con la mirada hasta verlo caer sobre el abdomen de su gemelo.

–Me la clavé... –Kanon recordó el dolor que había sentido cuando su espalda impactó contra las espinas de la flor.

–Yo sí que te la clavé. –Matizó Saga con astucia.

–¡Ja! Yo también te la clavé a ti. –Kanon pasó la mano tras el cuello de su hermano y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo.

 


End file.
